


If Anything, You Look Better

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Fluff, Highschool AU, Like really vulgar swearing, Makeup, Oneshot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Who will come to Robbie's rescue when he's backed into a wall, threatened and insulted?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of protective Glanni! (Even though in my LazyTown world Glanni was long gone by the time Robbie was in high school)

Robbie grinned happily as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at him..  
  
"Where's your clone, Shortacus?" Robbie questioned teasingly.  
  
Sportacus' eyes lit up and he smiled gratefully.  
  
"OH, that reminds me, Robbie I have to go, Íþró needed me to help him with something in the gym, I'll be back soon!" He said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Robbie's cheek before turning and running off.  
  
Robbie couldn't help a love-struck smile coming over his face. This stuck for as long as Sportacus was in sight. It would've stayed, had he not seen three of the known school bullies coming ever closer to him. His smile fell and his throat dried out. He gulped, backing up instinctively, remembering they were also known to be homophobes. At this little show of fear, their eyes lit up, and they started moving faster. He began to back up instead of running like he should've, and it wasn't long before the three guys were right in front of him. Robbie jolted when he backed into a wall, nervously glancing between the three guys. He looked over to his book bag lying on it's side, his phone spilled out on the ground in front of it. If he had it he could call Glanni, the kids wouldn't mess with Glanni. Glanni was a year older than them, you don't fuck with people who are older than you. The leaders eyes flashed as he noticed something. He laughed cruelly, pulling back his shoulders.  
  
"Look at this! This faggot is wearing make up! Even Sportafuck doesn't wear make up!" He said to his friends, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Maybe we should show him what happens to fags!" The one to the right suggested, punching his hand with his fist.  
  
Robbie shrank back against the wall, his shoulders hunching forward. He wanted to say something, DO something, not act like a pathetic punching bag, but he couldn't. He wanted to, so badly, but he knew his strength wasn't really a match for three of the strongest guys in the school.  
  
The leader suddenly leaned forward a little.  
  
"Oh my god. This fag is wearing fucking PINK eye shadow. Makeup just makes you even uglier than you already are." He raised his hand to slap him, and Robbie screwed his eyes shut.  
  
He heard the sound of skin hitting skin, but he hadn't been touched. His eyes opened to see Glanni standing in front of him, blocking his body with his own and holding the leader's wrist tightly in his hand.  
  
"Actually, fuck face, it's magenta, but A for effort." Glanni said smoothly.  
  
He twisted his hand hard to the right and the leader yelped in pain, wrenching his hand free of Glanni's grasp.  
  
"And who are you, fucker?" The leader growled, holding his hand to his chest.  
  
Although Robbie couldn't see it, Glanni's face twisted into an evil smirk.  
  
"'Fucker'? I mean i'll have to take that A back you can't even think up a clever name for me?" Glanni asked swiftly.  
  
He stepped forward, leaning closer to the leader and stepping directly onto his feet. The leader grimaced, trying to pull back.  
  
"I'm Glanni Glæpur. You can call me your worst nightmare, or vicious hellion, I don't really care which. Now, you look pretty scrawny to me and i'd just hate to have to bloody up that tacky shit you're wearing, so you have five seconds to run." Glanni told him, his voice heavy and threatening. He stepped back and crossed his arms, venomously glaring at the gang.  
  
The leader, although visibly shaken, kept going.  
  
"W-what are you going to do? Threaten me to death?" He asked nervously, his voice cracking on the last word.  
  
Glanni simply tilted his head.  
  
"One. Two. Three." They all took off running.  
  
"Five." He took after them, chasing them to the entire other end of the field where they scrambled over the fence and ran down the road.  
  
Glanni returned to Robbie, frowning.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I'll fucking kill them if they touched you." Glanni rattled out, putting his hands on Robbie's shoulders.  
  
"Glanni. Is that true? Does makeup make me uglier?" Robbie asked, reaching up and gently touching his fingers to his face.  
  
Glanni's frown morphed into a reassuring smile.  
  
"If anything, you look better than I do, with or without makeup." He said genuinely, wrapping his arm around Robbie's neck.  
  
"Now then, Robbie, let's go see the Sportadork's and tell them who to glare at in the hallways."


End file.
